The present invention relates to a freeze resistant animal watering installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,667 (Martin 1968) is an example of a freeze resistant animal watering installation which provides water to an animal at a trough upon demand and drains excess water from the trough to prevent freezing when the animal finishes drinking.
The present invention relates to an alternative configuration of freeze resistant animal watering installation.
According to the present invention there is provided a freeze resistant animal watering installation which includes a trough and a substantially vertical flow tube having an upper end in fluid communication with the trough and a lower end adapted for connection to a source of water under pressure. A valve is positioned at the lower end of the flow tube which is adapted to control the flow of water from the water source. The valve has an open position, a closed position and is normally in the closed position. A valve actuator is positioned at the trough, the valve actuator being adapted to permit activation by an animal accessing the trough to move the valve to the open position whereby water from the water source flows up the flow tube to the trough. A storage reservoir is adapted for installation underground below frost level. The storage reservoir is in fluid communication with the lower end of the flow tube. It has a capacity that is greater than the combined capacity of trough and the flow tube, such that the trough and the flow tube drain into the storage reservoir. Means is provided for selectively emptying the storage reservoir upon the valve actuator being moved to the open position.
The animal watering installation, as described above, provides water to the trough upon demand by an animal. Any water dispensed, but not consumed by the animal, drains into the storage reservoir. The storage reservoir is emptied by to meet the needs of the next animal that seeks a drink at the trough. The preferred means for emptying the storage reservoir upon the valve actuator being moved to the open position is a venturi. The venturi is preferred as it does not require power to operate. The venturi is positioned on the flow tube in fluid communication with the storage reservoir, such that the flow of water along the flow tube serves to draw water from the storage reservoir.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the freeze resistant animal watering installation, as described above, with some trough configurations it may be advisable to provide measures to ensure that the trough does not overflow. For if the trough does overflow, the water which overflows will freeze making the footing for animals approaching the trough treacherous. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when means is provided to prevent overflow of the trough including a substantially vertical overflow tube having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end is positioned in the trough and the lower end communicates with the storage reservoir. The overflow tube serves to limit the level of water in the trough as water reaching the upper end of the overflow tube flows from the trough to the storage reservoir through the overflow tube.
Another means to prevent overflow of the trough which can be used as an alternative to or in combination with the overflow tube is an overflow drain which is adapted to divert water which overflows the trough.
There are various types of animal activated valve actuators which can be used with the system. Beneficial results have been obtained through the use of a spring loaded activation member which is connected by an activator rod to the valve, as will hereafter be further described.
In making the installation, the components can be installed individually or can come pre-assembled with a protective outer casing.